


A Wolf Lovin' Boy

by PervDia



Series: Wolf Lovin' [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mating behaviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervDia/pseuds/PervDia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is now an expert on wolf behavior. He uses it to get what he wants, or at the very least, experiment a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to A Wolf Lovin' Son. This chapter doesn't have smut but it should arrive soon. :) Also big thank you to my beta.

 

Online Nature Encyclopedias, Wolf Documentaries, and a trip to the San Diego Zoo provided Stiles with tons of information on wolves. Aside from those carrying a PhD on the subject, Stiles would wager that in the year since Scott was bit he'd become the best and only wolf expert within 100 miles of Beacon Hills. Sure the pack was also part human, but it's the wolf behaviors that were new to his best friend 

So when Allison approached Stiles to ask for help in apologizing to Scott for something (yet another fight about how Werewolves were monsters), Stiles wasn't surprised. Sure she had years of hunter training, but that was different from actually paying respectful attention to "the beauty that was the wolf within."

"Have a seat." Stiles gestured to his desk chair while turning on his masturbation music. It was a special mix of Portishead, Massive Attack and Sade. When he played it, all the wolves knew to stay the hell away from casa Stilinski and the last thing Stiles needed was for one of the werewolves to hear this particular conversation.

Allison sat down carefully avoiding the socks and shirts Stiles didn't bother to pick up.

"So you've come to me for a favor." Stiles drawled out in his best Godfather voice. 

The girl in his room didn't seem impressed, but what else was new.

"Has Scott said anything about me?"

"Just that you had an epic fight and called him a monster for the umpteenth time."  Stiles let his own anger bleed through and watched her flinch at the word monster. She knew better than to go there with Scott, who was still dealing with what he had become, and not in the healthiest of ways. Denial never worked for anyone. "Lots of friends and family give threatening speeches about 'if you hurt him' or the strangest one of them all, 'if you hurt him again'. I never understood that. I mean why let someone abusive near a friend? It makes no sense. So I'll be perfectly clear. You will never hurt Scott again by calling him a monster or inferring that he is a monster. I make no assumptions that you will undoubtedly hurt him in some way in the future. I'm not that unrealistic in thinking all relationships will be perfect, but I want as near to perfect as possible for Scott. Will this be a problem for you?"

Allison shook her head, still holding it high in the face of Stiles' promise to defend his friend, "How do I make it up to him?" She asked.

Stiles nodded back and let the tension in his shoulders go a bit. He even forced a devious little smile trying to change his own mood. "It's a plan I've worked on for a little while now. It shows respect to the wolf within and if you do this there is a good chance other…activities will start to happen."

"Other activities like what?"

Stiles smile this time was genuine. "Gifts."

"Huh?"

______

4 months earlier.

 

Derek stood at the table, arms folded across his supremely well developed pectorals in his patented 'I'm the Alpha Pose'. Seriously, the guy did that every time he wanted to seem threatening. Arch the eyebrow, flex all the muscles, flare the nostrils, God it was sexy as fuck, but also at this point, totally not working on anyone in the way of intimidation. Especially Stiles who had an experiment to run. 

 _Deep breath Stilinski, You can do this._ Internal-monolog pep talks worked. He did them all time, and he really needed one right now for the thing he was about to do. _You are the man._  

The approach was key, too fast or too slow and the Alpha could take it as a threat, too much noise and no doubt Derek would move rather than let Stiles into his personal space. Too much fear or arousal and the whole pack would turn around to make a big deal out this. It had to be subtle. Stiles walked very deliberately towards the Alpha and peered over his shoulder at the Hale House Reconstruction blueprint. They were almost close enough to touch and in a pack environment that wasn't really saying much. Wolves were social and liked a certain amount of touching in the right circumstances. 

Stiles backed off only an inch or so after giving a quip about needing to install a doggie door. Which in Stiles opinion, was a really good idea. "It could be a separate entrance for fully shifted wolves. Maybe have some kind of double swinging hinge that opened to the basement. It would have to be warded of course, and locked when not in use, but on full moon nights it would come in handy. I mean who wants dirt, blood and gore all over the new place, right?"

Oops, Stiles had forgotten he was supposed to kind of be sneaking in close for his experiment and not drawing attention to himself. 

Derek had shifted his focus to Stiles, and was now staring him down all gruff. "It's possible." He said not even commenting on how much Stiles still violated the laws of space. Physics class was pretty clear about two bodies occupying the same place and Bro codes strictly dictated elbows and knees had to be able to move freely unless said elbow or knee was planning on making contact with said bro. Derek instead turned around like Stiles being all up in his business didn't bother him and started talking about the third floor suite with Isaac.

Stiles counted experiment one as a win when he stayed where he was for the rest of the pack meeting.

Experiment number two took place two days later. Since closeness wasn't an issue, Stiles decided to move up his game plan. Derek sat on the couch, and Cora had her feet over her brother's lap while he read a book and she watched the back catalog of Game of Thrones. It was the perfect opportunity. 

 _I am special. I am pretty. I am a confident little snowflake, unique and…_ Okay, no more affirmations from self help books. They sucked. 

Stiles strode in walking right up behind Derek. He bent low against the back of the couch so his head could rest over Derek's shoulder. Technically this should have been for experiment 3, after a few months of casual touches, a benign way to close in the personal bubble moments, but Stiles was an over achiever and had no patience when it came to waiting for the good stuff. 

Derek growled and snapped at Stiles with actual red eyes and pointy teeth. Shit. The books said that was a normal reaction, but it still made Stiles jump back. "Sorry big guy, just wanted to know what you were reading."

Cora's heel came down on Derek's nuts which snapped him out of his defensive posturing. "It's the same show I'm watching. I want to know the variances and he'd rather read the story anyway." Cora said smiling at Stiles then turning giant cow eyes at Derek. "Aren't you going to say sorry for being mean to Stiles?" The girl even had her lower lip stuck out in a manipulative pout. No wonder Derek was comfortably wrapped around his sister's finger. The girl played big brother like a champion Starcrafter. 

"He's the one sneaking up…" Derek started to protest, but thought better of it. "Sit down, Stiles."

Of course the gifts started a day later. Stiles could say the first bag of nearly magically appearing fresh warm curly fries was an apology brought on by a little sister. But the next day's Reese's cup wasn't.

At this of course Stiles smiled to himself. He was the man!

With the small gift encouragements Stiles leveled up his game. This time he went over to Derek's place without a meeting or formal excuse. This would be a date. He even texted Cora to give her a heads up about getting her and Isaac gone for a few hours.

"Stiles." Derek answered his door without Stiles knocking on it. After over a year of listening to Derek, Stiles finally figured out where the question mark was and how to interpret one word statements. This greeting meant "What is the nature of the werewolf emergency?"

"Nothing's wrong big guy, just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me." Stiles waved a portable flash drive.

Derek very nearly smiled. If Stiles knew the gesture wouldn't break Derek into a thousand angst filled pieces, he might have even encouraged it. 

"I wasn't sure at the meeting what you were up to, but the other day with Cora made your intentions pretty clear." Derek said folding his arms ala Alpha.

"And you responded to my wolf flirting with gifts, so I figured the next step is a date. Wouldn't it be a date? I mean I could jump a few steps to the sex and the mating part, but a date seemed more fitting."

"I'm interested, and appealing to my wolf side forced my hand a bit, but you're still not legal. We can wait 6 months."

"It's just a date Derek. No one said anything about violating any laws."

"Your heart beat speaks loud and clear about law violations. So does your dad."

Stupid werwolf Lie detectors. So what if Stiles wasn't opposed to a little sex with Derek. Okay, a lot of sex with Derek. "What does my dad have to do with this?"

"After last week, I asked him if I could date you once you were old enough. I didn't want any more trouble."

"Seriously?!" That was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to Stiles, but also the most odd and somehow he felt very Victorian and in need of a corset and a fainting couch.

Derek nodded before moving out of the doorway to let Stiles in.

"You could always shift for me during these dates. Less chance of law violations that way, and I could study your werewolf behaviors better?"

Derek narrowed his eyes thinking it over. Maybe he wanted to spend time with Stiles too but didn't know how.

"Come on Sourwolf give in and let’s cuddle. You know you want to. Nothing wrong with a little wolfy cuddling is there? Just a boy and his wolf curled up in the couch watching Robert Downey Jr be a smartass."

"Sherlock or Ironman" Derek sort of asked.

"I brought all of them. You pick."

"Sherlock. The first one." Derek said before leaving the room.

When he came back Stiles had the TV hooked up with the movie cued. The wolf stood there with his head tilted like he was unsure as to what to do next. 

"How about we start with a hug, and then get comfortable on the couch? Hugs always make me feel better and more relaxed. I don't see why it would be any different in this situation, besides I see people hug their dogs all the time. Like ALL the time. It's a therapeutic thing to do. Hugging a pet. Not that you're a pet. Hugs are therapy between humans too, so a hug from a werewolf should be like twice as good as a hug from anyone or thing else right?" Derek's paw knocked Stiles out of his rant. It was nearly as big as Stiles' own foot and currently tried to prove this by stepping on Stiles' toes. Derek's snout also pressed up against Stiles' chest.

Looked like the hug was an okay thing, so Stiles bent slightly, and put his arms around the biggest wolf he was likely to ever see up close without running away screaming for his life.

"Aww, you're so fluffy. Is that why you have all those hair care products in the bathroom? Do you Pantine your fur?"

Derek nuzzled a little more before growling and walking away from Stiles toward the couch. He hopped up on the furniture, and the heavy wood and steel frame of thing creaked. 

"So how am I supposed to fit up there with you?" Stiles looked around for a small sliver of a spot to get comfortable. He only needed a little room to start with. The giant wolf already proved more than comfortable in his softness from the hug. In fact it should have felt similar to when he was a kid and would fall asleep on his giant pooh bear. Derek = Pooh Bear. 

Stiles could not stop giggling. "Oh Sourwolf, I have a new nickname for you and you are so going to love it."

Derek let his tail flick out and smack Stiles' thigh. The not even veiled request was to shut up, sit and start the damn movie. Even as a wolf Derek spoke volumes with his eyebrows and actions, the bonus was Derek's tail was out of the way. Stiles had a starting point for his snuggling. He got a knee in behind Derek's rump and curled himself into the side of (mostly on top of) the huge wolf. "Oh my god, you ARE just like Pooh Bear!"

And they did this with Stiles coming over and hanging out with wolf Derek. Stiles would always let the Wolf set his territory over the sofa then climb up next to him placing his head over Derek's neck or flank. The Alpha got a little snippy about it a couple times with the growling, but calmed down very quickly, even adjusted himself so Stiles would be comfortable as they watched whatever movie Stiles brought over.

The gifts didn't stop either. Small little things that sometimes Stiles didn't even realize he needed. Like a color coded leather binder for all his 'Beacon Hills is the Hellmouth' notes. Or a sandwich and bottle of water when he'd been studying for a test. It was like Derek didn't want to just show he cared. He wanted to show all the ways in which he could take care of Stiles.

"Wanna go on a hunt with me?" Stiles said one day. Things had been going well. Why not pull out all the stops, Stiles thought. Mated pairs often hunted together to provide for pack. And Stiles knew Derek still ran patrols regularly. They could do it together.

Derek, who had yet to change into his wolf form, scowled through an honest to god blush before turning his back to Stiles and walking away. "I'll be right back." He whispered.

"If you get any cuter Derek, I swear I'm going to tell everyone I call you Pooh Bear." It was an empty threat. Stiles liked that name to be private between them, only daring to say it when he knew the other wolves were out of earshot.

Moments later, the wolf padded up to him quickly, tongue out, and tail wagging slightly. Derek was happy with this afternoon's plans.

"I can't wait for you to get naked in front of me again." Much to Stiles' dismay, Derek had been extra careful about where he changed since they began this courtship thing.

Derek nipped at his fingers and the edge of Stiles' shirt. "Okay, Okay, I'll quit talking about you naked and all the stuff I want to do to you." Stiles petted down the back of the soft furred animal. 

They had a hunt to go on.

 

 

 


	2. Muddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you read the tags? Ok. Then proceed. :)

"We done yet?" Stiles wasn't tired, but the day was warming into that uncomfortable range of heat when sweat gathered in places that could chafe. They had already walked for miles and run a few more, Derek rubbing himself on trees both for marking and for scratching that place behind his ears that he always made Stiles pay attention to. Stiles also figured that Derek would be marking his territory in other ways if Stiles wasn't at his side. "You can lift a leg around me. I won't be offended. I am a man, and as such I can safely say that even though indoor plumbing is a thing, I don't know of any man who hasn't pulled over to pee someplace that wasn't designated urine specific. In fact, I'm pretty sure that can be said for women too. Although I'm sure it's more complicated and involved. You know, with all the squatting. They squat, right?"

Derek of course walked off while Stiles pondered pee.

"Hey! I'm trying to be magnanimous and make you feel comfortable doing your wolfy dooty." Stiles chased after him. Derek picked up pace lengthening the distance between them a few yards. Stiles answered by going into a sprint. There was no way in hell he would catch a fully transformed Alpha Wolf on foot, but maybe if he bolted really fast before Derek noticed he was trying to catch him, Stiles could pounce on the wolf for a change.

The huge Alpha yipped over his shoulder, seeing Stiles closing in and darted quickly around an equally huge tree. Stiles could have sworn he saw a smile on the wolf's face.

"Now you want to play tag huh? Fair warning, I am the king of all the tag in all the world." Granted, Stiles didn't get the title till he played the game with his 6 year old cousins last year, but he held firm that it was a title well deserved. Those little buggers were fast.

Stiles rounded the tree from the opposite side only to have Derek nip him playfully on the butt before running off again. "I'll remember that." Stiles said flailing to recover both the new direction of the chase and his balance against the tree.

Derek's tail flashed behind another younger tree off to his right. Stiles took off after it.

________

Thick mud caked all over Derek's fur.

The wolf glared at Stiles.

"Don't blame me. You were the one running all over the place showing off."

Derek growled a little in embarrassment as much as in frustration. Stiles could already tell the difference in those noises better than when Derek spoke ~~growled~~  as a human.

Stiles looked down at his watch. "2 more hours before you can shift back." The small stream at the edge of the preserve dried up in the summer heat, and now Derek was covered in the clay instead of fresh water. "Your place is closer than the lake." Stiles motioned towards the jeep.  "I'll wash you off before it starts to itch."

Derek huffed an agreement quickly, which meant he was already itching. Stiles frowned a little thinking about the wolf's discomfort. Then, Stiles thought about the event that lead up to Derek's current predicament. "You were going to push me into the stream, weren't you?"

The wolf said nothing and walked on like he didn't hear Stiles.

"Oh My God. You were." Stiles thought about the heat of the day and how a short swim in a cool stream would have been really nice, even if he was forcibly dunked by a huge wolf.

So while Derek was covered in mud and slowly moving with his tail inching lower between his legs, Stiles charged and tackled the big animal in the biggest hug he could muster. He kissed him on muzzle too, the only clean spot left. "Thanks Pooh Bear. I had fun today."

Derek huffed a little more indignation before throwing off Stiles, but this time as he walk toward the car, his tail raised for a little wag.

Stiles idea of a making Derek feel better about their first 'hunting' trip seemed to be a good one, even though hr was now covered in mud.

He sighed to himself before chasing off to get the Derek's-not-messing-up-my-jeep-again tarps from the trunk.

By the time they got back to the loft. Both Derek and Stiles shifted around uncomfortably. "I can't believe people pay to have this done to them." Stiles snorted, thinking of the times he came back to his house covered in mud for his mom to clean off. The memory itched like his skin. "Let’s go."

Stiles didn't even try to avoid tracking mud everywhere. Between him and Derek there would be an obvious trail that ended at the bathroom. His shirt was a stiff paper mache arts and crafts reject. He pulled it off carefully, listening to the cracks it made and watching light brown chunks of earth fall to the tiled floor. Stiles did a quick 360 checking to see if they had enough towels and soap. As he scanned, he noticed Derek barely fit into the tub in his wolf form. Luckily Derek had one of those detachable shower heads which Stiles immediately turned on.

Unthinkingly (this will bite him in the ass later), Stiles shucked his jean shorts and underwear before hopping in astride Derek.

What little of the cool spray hit him felt amazing on his mud caked skin. He could only imagine what it was like for Derek. Quickly, he pulled the handle from the wall and sloshed water in his and Derek's faces. Not exactly the plan, but he recovered pointing it in the right direction with only a small growl from the Alpha. He was counting everything as success since no one's eyes were out and he was technically straddling a giant wolf in the shower.

Hunks of mud fell off.

Hunks of mud blocked the drain.

Stiles broke them up with the water pressure from the hose, then started all over again. 20 minutes later, Stiles could finally see results and grabbed for the special soap Derek used. To reach it he had to kind of twist and lunge. He also had a water hose to think about, which was why the sensation of smooth fur covered muscle brushing up against his nuts startled the crap out of him. It finally dawned on him that he was naked in a shower with Derek. Derek, who he kind of, sort of confessed to by initiating wolfy pickup lines. Derek, who said he liked Stiles enough to ask his dad for permission to "Court" him. Derek, if he turned his big wolf head around could see Stiles naked.

Oh Shit.

Derek shifted again. He was getting impatient waiting on Stiles, but the action rubbed that same patch of skin and even more muscle moved across Stiles' thighs. Stiles whimpered a little unable to hold back the erection forming.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth. You are an amazing person. You are a fabulous pack mate. You can do anything you set your mind to and that includes giving Derek a bath._

What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't give Derek a bath without humping him senseless, in any form. That's right. Derek was in his wolf form so neither would be tempted to do anything illegal. Having sex with a wolf was illegal too, wasn't it? Stiles was pretty sure it was. And very morally wrong, but then again, this wasn't a normal wolf. This was Derek, as established by his earlier freak out. A well muscled, powerful animal with instincts to breed and claim and mate, but with the mind of a man who cared about Stiles.

Stiles shook his head, cleared his throat, and dolloped a big squeeze of soap on Derek's back. _Nope. Nope. Nope._ He was not going to think about having sex with Derek in his wolf form. They were going to get cleaned as planned, and then he was going to go put on Derek's clothes and they were going to pass out on the couch watching the Twilight Zone Marathon. He had a plan for today that did not include rubbing one off against Derek's wolfy back.

Stiles wanted to say that what happened next was a dream sequence during the aforementioned lazy couch session. He could see how a dream like that would occur too, with his new found interest in fur covered Derek.

It wasn't a dream though.

Innocently rubbing soap into the fur of an animal should not have been erotic, but it was. His fingers massaged the tight muscle sloughing away the remaining mud. Derek leaned into each pass of Stiles' hand and that soft sensitive skin that ran from Stiles' ass to his balls ended up slick and warm. Both of their comfortable pleased breaths came out just a touch faster. White foam dripped down his inner thighs and Stiles couldn't help but think of something else hot, white and wet that would side down from that same place. Stiles’ hips rocked forward of their own volition. To compensate for the movement, Stiles tilted his whole body forward and pretended to be reaching for Derek's chest and neck. He blinked a few extra times trying to get images of Derek's wolf fucking him long enough to mimic the soap trail with come. It all depended on how much came out of the massive animal. Would it be thick and viscous like the stuff men normally produced or would there be massive amounts of it, thinner in texture and less pungent?

Stiles curiosity and lack of sense took over from there. Soap in hand, he continued to rub down the front of the alpha wolf, lower and lower until he had to shift positions slightly and move his hand so he stroked a clean path along Derek's stomach. Warm, tight muscle lead to an even warmer hanging fold of thick skin. The fur was short and baby soft there. Stiles cradled it, running fingers delicately over it. Derek squirmed underneath him, sliding his soaped up body against all of Stiles most sensitive places. Stiles couldn't help but moan.

It's that noise that snapped Stiles back to reality. Derek had raised his hips back into Stiles. The thick skin in Stiles’ hand had also grown hotter, tighter. It filled, shifted, pulling back. A heated pointed tip came out. "So fucking hot." Stiles nuzzled into the back of Derek's neck. The wolf growled and nipped over its shoulder. Stiles got with the program, climbed off of Derek, and onto the bathroom floor. Presenting his ass to his Alpha was not on his to-do list this morning, but it would be from now on. Every morning he would have to write it down as a thing he should do, because he never had been more turned on in his life than when he looked back to see a nearly relaxed, salivating soapy wolf flip the mental switch to sexual predator.

The angry, red cock hung low from the wolf. Suds and something more dripped from it. Stiles licked his lips spreading his legs further apart. He faced forward again and felt the wet heat of his first lover against his body. Stiles reached between his legs and pulled the exposed cock between his thighs. He wrapped his hands around it and closed his legs as tight as he could, pinning it in place.

Derek humped him for the first time and Stiles whimpered at the sensation. He could feel the glide of slick soft fur everywhere. Amazing failed as a word to describe it. Stiles could have come from just that feeling, but the overwhelming curiosity of seeing Derek come all over his thighs and ass superseded his climax. Also, the slight fear of everything about everything helped him too. This was his first time and he was having sex with a man currently looking/shaped like a wolf. If some part of him wasn't freaked out about that, Stiles would have worried about himself. At least, he would worry about himself later. Right now he was pumped up on adrenaline and so much lust that the near violent increase of thrusting at the other end of him had him begging for more. "Please Derek, come all over me. I want to watch you and feel it so bad." Stiles arched his back trying to lower himself more like he had seen other female wolves do when they were mounted. He squeezed the tip of Derek's pointed dick on every thrust through his fist until finally Derek started to come. The thick knot at his based pushed against Stiles' hole causing both of them to whine at it not being where it really should have. Deep inside Stiles.

__________

  
Derek was back in his human form. The scowl he wore didn't look good. It looked of regret and pain.

"Don't give me shit about you not wanting that to happen. This was my first sexual experience that didn't involve my own hand and I won't have you making me into a pervert. You could have stopped me. You knew what I was doing. You were in there Derek. You remember every detail of every movie we've watched together. We talk about them over the phone at night. I know it was you in there just now, not a wolf that couldn't say no." Stiles manic insecurity may have been showing.

"It's not like that." Derek growled out while stalking into Stiles' personal space. "I thought you didn't want me as a wolf. I thought we could be safe like that since you would never give into my advances while in that form. I thought we could…"

Derek's brows knitted tightly together. He was having one of his epic battles with the spoken word. "You can do it. Beat the crap out of that sentence and finish your thought." Stiles honestly encouraged.

Derek scowled harder. "I wanted to date you and treat you right, but at the moment I'm not so sure."

"Not so sure about dating me? Or treating me right? Because you can do both while we have sex. And I don't want to give up the stuff we already do. I like spending time with you. I like sleeping with my Pooh Bear."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't understand. I want to have sex with you."

"Yeah. I don't see the problem here."

Derek entered into his space further. They were almost pressed flush, hip to hip. "There's nothing stopping me now Stiles. I can't just go to wolf form and put up a mental barrier. I can barely hold myself back from you. I can smell how much you want me." Derek paused to nuzzle down Stiles' neck. "When I smelled it in the shower, I couldn't help but encourage you. I rubbed myself against you. I wanted that to happen, because I always want you."

Stiles whispered tentatively at first. "Can I jack you off in wolf form tonight? You know, like, for the entire night. I want to see how many times you can come like that. And I want to taste it. Can I taste it? I didn't get to taste it in the shower. I should have. Do you think it would all fit in my mouth before it unsheathes? Does that part feel good when I touch it?" Stiles had a million questions and Derek just broke the filter by making his intentions known.

Of course Stiles squeaked when Derek picked him up and started walking towards the bed, but he kept on asking his questions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my beta [unrepentantdom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unrepentantdom) !!!! You are amazing!


	3. Providers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my super fast beta!!! [unrepentantdom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unrepentantdom)

 

It was during a 2am bladder emergency that he ran into Cora. Thank heaven he put on a pair of Derek's sweats first.

"So you finally bagged him?"

Stiles wasn't thrilled with her tone, no matter the truth in the statement. He finally got into Derek's bed. "Bagged. Begged. Not really a difference where I'm concerned."

"It's okay. I'm just glad he's fucking around with you and not some monstrous threat of the week." She walked by him, heading towards the kitchen to pour herself some juice. "I know my brother's a pretty face with not much more going on upstairs, but geez, his gullibility has him falling for anyone who shows him the slightest bit of even half genuine attention."

If this wasn't Derek's sister, Stiles would have already punched the werewolf. "Derek isn't gullible." 

"Oh, come on, Stiles. Every relationship he's ever been in has resulted in disaster, and not the typical I'll never get my DVD collection back kind of break up, but the families and friends are dead kind. Can't I be happy that this time he's fucking without getting fucked over?"

Stiles posture changed, wolf behavior and all that, time to put into practice more of what he'd learned. "Derek is more to me than a fuck, and he's more to you than your brother. He's our Alpha. And you will treat him with respect."

"Ooooooh. One night in bed and you think you're his mate or something?"

"I know I'm his mate." Stiles bared his teeth and leaned into Cora's space with a low growl. 

"You’re really ready to challenge me because I talked shit about my own brother?" Cora defiantly teased, smirk playing across her lips.

Stiles didn't back down. "Damn right."

"Good." Cora smiled and bared her throat in submission. "I had to be sure you would defend him. He doesn't have many that do."

Stiles took a step back scrubbing a hand over his face. "That was a test?"

"Of the emergency sister protection authority," She said almost cheerfully. "If it had been a real threat to my brother, I wouldn't have wasted time with a stupid test and I would’ve just killed you."

Cora just went up 10 points on Stiles' scale of cool. There was defensive posturing, and threats, and acceptance of him as Derek's mate. Anyone who loved Derek that much was okay in his book. "Awwwww, sister!" Stiles opened his arms to chase her down for a hug. Most people ran when he went in for the hug. Cora put on the patented Hale scowl and took the affection like the rest of her family would, with fear, hope and mild confusion. 

_________

Shifting to full wolf form took only moments to do, but the price for such a vast change was twofold. 

The pain of every cell rearranging would have killed most beings, supernatural or otherwise. It was traumatic in such a way that put part of the mind into shock. Luckily as a wolf, the neural pathways had a chance to heal. 

The other half of this problem was the duration of time a werewolf was essentially trapped in this form. Since it hurt like a bitch, most werewolves needed time to recover both emotionally and physically from such a dramatic change. Being the wolf healed them, not only of the effects of shifting but also any other lasting emotional or physical damage that built up while in human or beta form.

Knowing this, kind of explained to Stiles why Derek wasn't more of a mess then he was. After everything that happened to him, he could still transform to a wolf and scrub away a little more pain each time. And with the Mount Doom of pain Derek held on to, his poor wolf had lots of emo cleaning to do. 

After his little sisterly midnight run in, Stiles fell back asleep naked with a wolf curled around him, or maybe he was curled around a wolf. He woke up with a naked Derek half spooning half sprawled on top of him from behind. The position should have been uncomfortable, but damn if it wasn't some of the best sleep Stiles ever had. Sex made people pass out. Stiles understood firsthand about the benefits of a good masturbation session before bed, but sex with Derek seemed to have put him in a coma. Stiles may have mumbled that last bit out loud since Derek squeezed him in tighter.

They didn't get to penetrative sex, too many other enjoyable and informative questions to explore about Derek's wolf dick. How long was it? What did it taste like? How much come on average did it produce? How long did the knot last? And Stiles had a separate list of questions involving penetration that seemed twice as long. "Luckily we have time." Stiles mumbled, still half sleep

"Cora will be back soon." Derek spoke into Stiles neck.

"She's already been home and left again. I think she's giving you space to cook me breakfast in bed without her judging your omelet making skills."

Derek sighed, like he was completely put upon at Stiles backhanded request for food, then snuggled him, shifting him like they weren't going to get up any time soon. "I already order breakfast last night. It should be here in an hour."

Stiles turned around to bury his face into Derek's neck and chest, but before he did he said, "Aww, you're the most perfect provider."

The smile might not have been huge, but his Pooh Bear did smile, complete with a gruff looking blush that made Stiles want to stay in his arms forever.

Lips kissed his temple. "Forever?"

Stiles really needed to figure out the whole speaking out loud thing. "Can I help wanting this forever? Do you blame me when it feels this good?"

Derek nuzzled along Stiles' brow line with nose and lips. The werewolf took a deep breath in as if savoring Stiles. "I want…" Derek's words were stuck again and Stiles felt the arms around him tense in frustration.

"You're allowed to want Derek. You're even allowed to say what you want." Stiles tilted his head back up so he could look Derek in the eyes again. There was so much fear and pain reflected back. "As your mate it’s my job to provide it for you too."

"Mate." Derek repeated as a prayer. "I want you forever, but you're so young, Stiles."

"And you're so decrepit. What, with the 60 more years you would have if you were a human. What is the life expectancy of someone who doesn't get sick and can heal everything? From my point of view Derek, It's you that's taking a chance here. It's you that's way too young to settle down for the rest of your life."

Derek blinked his eyes in a sort of shocked understanding. The severe worry that normally shown in the tightening of his brow, relaxed. And then Derek kissed Stiles slowly. The deliberation in his movements gave no question as to the fixed intention of this moment. Derek was going to make love to him. Nothing held back, all emotions laid bare kind of love that hurt when it stopped more than it ever could while it took place. Stiles heard of such things in romance novels, the fairytales of sex, but as Derek's lips caressed him open for the sweetest kiss he'd ever have to continue, he knew this was an actual thing that could occur.

A strong hand skimmed trails of sensation down his side, then up his spine. It stopped to cradle the back of Stiles' neck and head, guiding his movements in a well paced dance of tongues and taste.

Stiles found himself straddled over Derek once more, leaning into his entire body. Reverent fingers quested from the small of his back to the dip of his ass. The gentle squeeze proved too much and made him moan into Derek's mouth.

Derek moaned back, pushing his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Stiles, losing control not of his wolf, but of his soul.

Stiles pulled away, opening eyes that he didn't remember closing. He was going to come from a damn kiss.

"I love you." Derek blushed up at him, vulnerable and sweet.

"I love you too." Stiles answered, trusting and sincere.

A finger traced Stiles' hole and his eyes fluttered shut again, riding the electric tingles that raced up his spine. A moment later he recovered enough to reach into the drawer over the headboard of the bed and pull out a small container of lube. He handed it to Derek, who quickly tossed it aside preferring to kiss down Stiles' neck and chest.

Stiles moaned out Derek's name when the wolf latched onto a nipple suckling slow at the nub with broad swipes of his tongue. The finger at Stiles' hole didn't stop its gentle swirl either, and Stiles could feel himself breaking apart.

"Please." Stiles begged without knowing what he begged for. Did he need Derek to stop, never stop, or get his dick in him already? All of them seemed like valid life choices at the time.

Derek's lips hummed along his skin responding to his pleas with near playful delight.

Bastard. 

A wet finger joined the other one, and Stiles' curiosity had him looking for the bottle of lube. It laid off to his left, a hole clawed into its side, clear liquid dripping out. A broken plastic bottle should not have been arousing, but Derek having so much control of his claws that Stiles didn't even feel a pin prick or a nip of pointed teeth while the werewolf punctured a thick container gave Stiles ideas, dirty, filthy, exceedingly pornographic ideas that had no business in the middle of epic romantic love making.

Stiles would smack himself in the head for twisted logic later, because the wet finger circled Stiles' rim two more times before slipping inside. Stiles clenched around it, enjoying the feel of holding it in place before relaxing his muscles again. His hands ran down Derek's chest as he sat back and forced the finger deeper. Derek added another, getting the hint from Stiles' actions that this wasn't the first time Stiles had experimented with this part of his anatomy. Stiles again relaxed into the stretch, shifted so the balls of his feet supported him as he rode the two fingers gently scissoring inside him. 

He looked down at Derek's face, again wondering when he closed his eyes. "I love you" He repeated.

Derek panted back, "I love you, too." The tip of the werewolf's hard cock more than occasionally brushed against Stiles' ass. He could feel it right behind those fingers, eager, impatient. But they both waited. They savored this time with wet stolen kisses and flutter hearts of anticipation.

Derek was inside him, filling him, stretching him. Stiles stopped breathing. His pink dildo had been the pride and joy of his mono-sex life. He loved the feel of it buried deep inside him, but nothing prepared him for the heat of Derek, the living pulse of someone that loved him. He relaxed one more time and lifted himself off Derek's fingers. Scooping up more lube, he reached back taking Derek's cock in his hand. The tip was positioned at his eager hole for only the briefest of moments before he lowered himself onto it.

Stiles head tilted back exposing his neck and both of them groaned out in such blessed relief, as if finally this drowning man can get a sip of air. Stiles pushed down taking more of Derek in, body shuddering along the way. Derek's hand ran encouraging circles along his sides, complete with murmuring words of how perfect Stiles was. Apparently the only way to get Derek to talk was to screw his mouth open. Stiles would have chuckled at the thought if only he wasn't so preoccupied with the full heat of the werewolf inside him.

 _In through the nose, out through the mouth. You are a precious flower and deserve to not have your first time ruined by coming from just sitting on his dick._  

Stiles clenched with his hole again creating a slight burn before relaxing and bearing down one last time, bottoming out with a whimpering sigh.

"You're so beautiful Stiles. I can't believe you’re mine. I've wanted you for so long. I love you so much." Derek kept on whispering like his mouth to brain filter broke.

The heady words were just as intoxicating to Stiles as the feel of Derek deep inside him, and Stiles was so proud of himself for not coming like the teenager he was. Then the first roll of hips ruined everything.

The sight of Derek on a bad day could make Stiles top ten spank bank fantasy list. Seeing the dark haired well chiseled Adonis sexed-up out of his mind pumping his hips up into Stiles dripping wet hole…Yeah. The first brush to his prostate had Stiles doubled over, his ass clinging to Derek's cock desperately as he came all over Derek's stomach.

The werewolf sniffed at the air like fresh baked cookies just got taken from the oven, and then spun Stiles over in a move only someone with super human strength could pull off.

Stiles moaned even more, too sensitive and drained to help with whatever plan his lover had in mind. He did have a request, though. "I want you to make love to me for the first time as a man, and as a wolf."

Suddenly wordless again, Derek grunted his approval at the idea. Stiles smiled to himself as a very human Derek pushed into him, this time from above. His ass was at the edge of the bed. Derek's feet slipped to the floor. Maybe Derek had Stiles’ needs in mind before he voiced them, considering their position. Stiles had seen some porn before while researching. Don't judge. He knew that with a wolf the size of Derek the best position for sex would be with Stiles on his back and Derek humping him from the side of the bed. It would have been different if they had a bench or a stand for such things, but investments could be made at later dates. For now Stiles was being fucking into with long and slow strokes. He petted the side of Derek's face, caressing the man's jaw line. He didn't break eye contact when hazel turned blood red. Instead it was his turn to whisper of beauty and love and how perfect Derek was.

This would be the hard part for Stiles, and one of the reasons he requested this.

He watched the shift to beta. The struggle to keep emotional balance was evident in every movement as was the discomfort of the change, but Derek smiled down through razor sharp teeth and thick facial fluff. Stiles smiled back with a blush and pulled Derek into a too-brief, chaste kiss. "You are amazing and still so beautiful." Stiles knew his heart told the truth. Derek knew it too.

Claws dug into the mattress at either side of Stiles head and although still oversensitive from his own climax, Stiles shivered with desire from that a little more than what was strictly healthy.

Derek howled while humping into Stiles faster. Then howled low with the discomforting pain of the full shift. The tip of Derek's cock never left Stiles, but the man around him grew, broke, and reshaped.

Stiles never looked away. The tear or two shed were carefully lapped up by a wet tongue, and again Stiles smiled.

The night before, Stiles had sucked him off like this, played with him and fondled him to completion. Derek took his time licking at every spot he could find on Stiles, because last night was about explorations. This was about acceptance of who Derek was and who Stiles would be in his life. This was about being a mate and a lover and the other half of someone.

Derek rutted slow, afraid he would hurt Stiles. The tears at the transformation had put him on guard. "I'm okay, Pooh Bear." Stiles reassured him, petting his muzzle, scratching down his face and behind his ears. It was hard to explain how it felt seeing Derek change for the first time. Something so intimate taking place while something else so intimate took place. It overwhelmed Stiles. "Thank you for loving me and taking care of me. I'll always do my best to do the same for you."

Stiles wrapped his legs around the wolf's body and pulled him in as firmly as he could. The wolf pushed into him, the knot already half formed struggled to squeeze inside and finally made it with a groaning whine from each of them.

________

4 months later.

 

"So, um, the gifts started." Allison shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She looked around Stiles room.

"Did they?" Stiles started up his "me time" playlist and the strong baseline for 'Soldier of Love' kicked through his speakers.

"Yeah...You, um…Didn't mention how specific they would be."

"Any and all of your needs is what they strive to provide for. What did Scott bring you?" Stiles could only imagine. Once Derek understood that Stiles not only liked his wolf form, but at times preferred it because of its healing factors for Derek, and also because it was the way he first had sex. And that kind of sticks with a person. It shapes their desires a little, and so, he had a really big kink for fur and paws and a long thick tongue that liked to bath him open…and whoops yeah he was talking to Allison. What was she talking about? Gifts. Yeah. Derek's sex gifts were very specific to his needs.

 


End file.
